Freohr Unin Fyrn: Du Sundavar Reona
by Naratu
Summary: Freohr Unin Fyrn: Death in War. Eragon may think that the war is over; but in actuallity, it has only just begun. Du Sundavar Reona has awakened! All of Alagaesia shall tremble at Galbatorix's Greatest Champion!
1. Chapter 1

He….understood. The almighty king of Alagaesia _ felt _what he had done was wrong. Galbatorix….felt regret. For the harm he was causing the rebels in front of him, and for the thousands of people he had wronged. His heart ached with sorrow and guilt and he looked down onto Eragon, the boy that gave him this understanding, and he….he **hated **as he never had before. How DARE this young upstart make him feel this way! This youth had the audacity to storm into _his _home; take _his _servant Murtagh; and _STEAL HIS CROWN_? As Galbatorix felt the biting cold of a blade enter his stomach and knew that he wouldn't be leaving this battle alive. Even with the knowledge of that, the King never faltered from enacting his contingency. Although he had ruled for a near century he never grew comfortable on his throne. He reached that position through cunning and extreme paranoia. Neither of those traits left him during his rule. He had found a creature of immense power, during his youth around the time he was gathering the Forsworn. He had freed it from its binds, and had hid it away in the depths of the Du Fells Nangoroth, true it was easily accessible, but it was widely known to be a very desolate and evil place, and so far that had worked in the King's favor. Galbatorix had hidden away his greatest achievement, and also his strongest follower, in case something was ever to happen to his own dominance over the land. It seems that the time had come. Shruikan had just been slain and he felt the cold hands of death grip him. He was going to signal his weapon. But, he needed to hide his signal.

"WAISE NEIAT!" And what better way to hide a small amount of magic, than with a large explosion of it?

Galbatorix's world was consumed with light, and he died, a victorious smile on his face. Even he would shudder to face the monstrosity he had just unleashed. It felt good to get the last laugh…

It had been months since their master's magic had awoken them. They knew just by that, that their master had died. They had followed their orders perfectly though. They had travelled across the land to enforce their old master's will. First, they had grown stronger in the desert, preying on the flesh of foolish humans that went to far into the Hadarac. They also prepared for the Diskvaker; their NEW master's; awakening by gathering all of his possessions from their old master's hidey-holes. They had "persuaded" the head of Teirm to become a city-state, and had gathered all the supplies their new master would need to amass a new army. Those foolish humans were stupid to kill the old master. Their new one was much more ancient…AND dangerous. He was a killing machine, he was a Diskvaker. This automatically made the Ra'zac admire him.

The two Ra'zac both remembered the stories their parents told them when they were hatchlings, of the Wild Dragon's folly. They were losing their war with the Elves and so, in their arrogance, summoned a demon, a Diskvaker, to eliminate the Elven race. Though the demon was reluctant to commit such an act of genocide, but the dragons assimilated their entire mental prowess and bent the beast's will to theirs. They had imprisoned his will with the Grey Folk's Language, and made him a mindless killing machine. Although unwillingly, he did his job better than even the dragons themselves! Any battlefield he went to, total destruction was left in its place. Eventually, even the dragons grew wary of his presence in Alagaesia.

When the war ended with the unification of the two powers, the dragons told their new allies, that the Diskvaker was no more than a mindless beast bent on destruction. The noble Dragons lied to preserve their image of superiority. Not knowing any better, the Elves did what they thought was a great service, and banished the demon beneath stone and Earth. Their magic was corrupt in the intention, and so when they made a physical barrier above his prison, it morphed and changed. Immediately sensing the evil nature of the mountain, the Elves named it Helgrind, the Gates of Death.

Centuries later, the old master used this mountain as a refuge, hiding from the Dragon Riders. He sensed the great power, and using his magic, traveled deep into the pits of the earth. He eventually reached what he sought, and was instantly amazed at the figure he found. Sending a mental probe, he was immediately brought to his knees, but wasn't killed. The Diskvaker sensed an opportunity for freedom and so made a deal with the Dragon less rider. Freedom for servitude, and the knowledge of a great secret. Galbatorix jumped at the offer, and when the demon was freed learned of the Dragon's greatest weakness. Their Eldunari. Their life after death.

Galbatorix grew strong in the coming months and decided to hide his most valuable vassal, and hid him deep in the Blasted Mountains of the Hadarac, where he could hibernate and store power, until Galbatorix had need of him.

And now, the two Ra'zac stood anticipating their new master's awakening. He sat stone still on a chair, with a peaceful expression on his face. He was of a human appearance, with golden blonde hair in spikes, held back with a headband inscribed by Galbatorix's insignia. He wore a formfitting red shirt with knee-length pants. He wore sandals, and had a belt with two scabbards attached to them. On the back of his chair were two large lances. These were some of the Elves Dauthdaert. One was a brilliant red color and ended with a jagged tip, its name was Rienor or Rose. The other was a dark indigo, with streaks of midnight black. Its name was Delui or Tulip. Galbatorix had saved these two for him, and had destroyed all the rest. Except for Orchid, but that was lost to the sands of time.

They grinned as they sensed a very large build up of power within their master. They had a brought a foolish, glory seeker here with promises of power, and had him send a mental probe in to the Diskvaker's mind. This, they were told, would initiate the process. The no-name magician soon died, but the Ra'zac had no time for food. Their master's power slowly built up inside of his form. As it reached its peak, his cerulean eyes flew open. And then the pent up power was released.

And all of Alagaesia felt it.

For several minutes, Eragon stood next to Arya, and neither spoke as they watched the first curve in the river approach. At last, Eragon turned to her, and he pushed the cowl away from her face, so that he could see her eyes.

"Arya," he said. And he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her.

She whispered his true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her fingers upon his lips. And as she stepped back a large surge of malevolent energy crashed into the ship. Firnen and Saphira roared in agitation and everyone on the boat braced themselves as the boat lurched to the side, as if struck by a giant fist. Eragon held onto the railing as the boat righted itself. Looking down he realized that Arya had fallen over the side of the ship, and had barely been able to grab onto the railing.

_'Saphira are you okay? What was that?' _Eragon nearly yelled out loud as the two dragons fiercely roared their defiance. Valdr spoke up, his voice clearly agitated but also with a subtle hint of fear which made Eragon worry. What exactly could instill fear into such a powerful being, such as Valdr?

_'I'm afraid now is not quite the right time to leave this land Eragon Kingkiller. You may be needed to face this threat. I fear the Du Sundavar Reona has risen once more…' _Eragon helped Arya back onto the ship's deck and bade the helmsmen to turn it around. As the ship once more made port, Roran and Orik hastily made their way to it.

"What is wrong brother? What was that blast of magic?" Roran asked as Eragon readied Saphira's saddle. "I don't know what caused it, but I know our plans have changed. The Elves have agreed to take the eggs and some of the Eldunari back to the safety of Ellesmera, in the Du Weldenvarden. Me and Arya are going back to see Nasuada. We can take both you and Orik as well, if you two want to come. Umaroth and Valdr say we need to go as fast as possible, so we can't pick-up Katrina as well. I'm sorry brother."

Roran dismissed the apology with a wave of is hand, "What are we waiting for? She will be half-way to Palancar Valley by now! I can contact her from Ilirea. Let's go!" He hopped up to Saphira's saddle as Orik clambered up to Firnen's.

"Let us be off! Eragon, Saphira lead the way!" And with that command from Arya, the two dragons leapt up into the sky, and on towards Ilirea. They went quickly but they instinctually dreaded this….. Du Sundavar Reona…

The Shadow Reaper…

The Ra'zac bowed before their master. He beckoned for them to rise with his hands and gestured to a cup. They quickly grabbed it and filled it with water, and gave it to the Diskvaker, their heads bowed,

"Du Sundavar Reona…..Diskvaker….Master…" They quietly chanted as he drank from the goblet. As the last refreshing drop of water made its way down his throat, he closed his eyes and sighed in content. He set the glass down on an armrest, and rose on shaky legs. He rested his hands on the Ra'zac's heads and smiled down on them. He tilted their heads to look at him and spoke caringly, "Thank you my loyal servants, that is enough… Just call me by my name, not my titles. Those are for my enemies to call me by…"

The Ra'zac both flinched at their error and hurried to correct their mistake, "Yes, Naruto…" Naruto just laughed, good naturedly, at the apparent strive to please in his subordinates.

"Now, now, you did nothing wrong! In fact, I am proud of you two! You both are very prompt with completing your assignments. Let us be off! As you know, that blast could have alerted our enemies of my awakening. Let us go!" With that Naruto ran out of the cave and when he exited it, he jumped off the cliff face, with superhuman strength. The Ra'zac followed immediately afterwards, but were hard-pressed to keep up.

"Come you two! We must check Dras-Leona, and my accursed prison!"

Naruto jumped from dune to dune the impact of his landing causing the dunes to collapse. The Ra'zac found themselves exhausted from the insane pace their master had set. They tried to push through it, in order to not disappoint their master, but he quickly saw through their façade and slowed down to a light jog. His smile never left his face and he waited until his two subordinates regained their breath, before he increased the speed to where the Ra'zac were pushing just a little bit past their limits.

He knew of his late master's will, and would seek the fastest way to bring his last mission to fruition.

Thanks to Glaedr, Valdr, and Umaroth, Eragon and the others had no need for rest during their journey. What would have taken at least a week took only a measly two days. The great city of Ilirea was soon visible to them, and the welcome sight of the city shined warmly in the noon-time sun. As they flew above the city there was a great cheering in the streets. The people recognized the two dragons as their heroes returning from some far-off place. The two dragons circled above the city before coming down, landing in a large courtyard. There was a small cell of soldiers, spears at the ready, but it appeared that they were expected as both Nasuada and Elva stood regally in the clearing, watching the dragons' descent. As soon as Firnen landed, Orik leapt from his back onto the hard ground and cried out in joy. Nasuada smiled at the childish display, but went to Eragon and embraced him as he touched ground.

Roran jumped off Saphira, and Arya slowly dismounted her partner, coolly eyeing Nasuada's and Eragon's embrace. Sensing something in her peripherals Arya turned to face Elva smirking predatorily in her direction. She slightly narrowed her eyes at the child and turned back to see Eragon looking at her, puzzled. She ignored him and walked past him and shook hands with the Queen. Orik trailed behind her grumbling about the wrongness of flight with Roran beside him laughing at the dwarf's discomfort.

"Though I am very pleased to see you again Eragon; I must ask why you have not gone into your self-imposed exile, and have instead returned?" Eragon looked her in the eye and spoke quietly,

"Maybe somewhere more…private, your majesty?" Nasuada looked around, and noticed the small crowd that had formed at their arrival and subtly nodded in agreement.

They made their way from the courtyard and into the castle, the halls large enough for the dragons to follow behind. Instead of her office, Nasuada led them to the throne room in order to give the dragons space to maneuver. Nasuada sat on the throne as Eragon made all forms of eavesdropping impossible with his magic.

As soon as the magic took affect Umaroth broke through their mental shields and initiated a mental conversation,

_'We must prepare for war! No lone race is safe now that the dragons are at such a weak time, and the elves have lost a large portion of their army! All the races must band together and face the Diskvaker!'_ Eragon got a slight headache from the dragons urgency.

_'Master…What IS a "Diskvaker"?' _Umaroth was silent for a time and Glaedr spoke up in his silence,

_'In your tongue, it is best described as a…. Demon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's eyes gazed upon the towering mountain of Helgrind. That foul mountain had been his prison... To him it symbolized all the injustice that had been done to him. As he gazed upon the twisted mass of rock his blood began to boil and hate started to swell up and manifested itself in making his eyes a blood-red. The hot sun shone down on him, and he held his ground as the wind blew past him, pushing a few stray hairs into his eyes.

"Naruto... We have done as you wished..." The blonde turned around and smiled at the kneeling Ra'zac. They had one armed across their chests, the other behind their back, and were both on one knee. He walked closer to them and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Good...take me to them." Without a sound the Ra'zac nodded and sprang up. They raced away from Helgrind to the city of Dras-Leona. They easily ran through the dry land surrounding the city, but couldn't help but marvel at how their master could keep up in his... vulnerable form. Their master was in no way weak, but the Ra'zac were slightly sad that he was trapped in a human body.

As they got closer to the city, a large group of people were seen standing on the outskirts. As they got closer, it became clear that the people were split between two different factions. One side was heavily robed, and covered with excessive jewelry. They also seemed to be missing limbs.

The other faction was much smaller. They were dressed as guards, and officers. They were all on their knees with varied weapons pointed at their necks. As Naruto and his subordinates reached the group, all of the cultists gasped, as did the men on the ground, except for one. He was a mountain of a man, Martland Redbeard, new governor of Dras-Leona. He was cut up and bleeding, but his glare never wavered.

As Naruto came within speaking-distance he growled out not caring about the dagger cutting into his throat.

"Who're you? Do you know what you're doing! The war is over fool! You and your _King _have lost! Don't be a fool, give up now and you will be granted mercy."

Naruto did not answer the man at all, he merely motioned to a few of the priests, and watched as the soldiers were brought up and forced off towards Helgrind. He stopped one priest, and looked into the eyes of the young officer he was leading. Naruto looked deep into his eyes, and was pleased with what he saw.

"You are scared, no?" The soldier slowly nodded, and Naruto smiled more and motioned the priest off. "That is good, fear is needed in some situations. Now, I do need to make some fear, but that is useless unless someone can carry it to Urû'bean... And a young officer like yourself will do that job just fine." Naruto turned his head and nodded to the Ra'zac. "Gather the city."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood upon a wooden podium facing the population of Dras-Leona. His Ra'zac were most persuasive and the entire city stood before him. He looked on and saw scum, low-lifes, real live monsters. The perfect start for his army.<p>

His eyes ran over the talkative crowd and came to see that a large majority were a part of the Cult. That would work just fine...

He cleared his throat, and channelled a minuscule amount of Killing Intent. The crowd immediately silenced. He stood observing them, the wind blowing through his hair, and started speaking spontaneously.

"The workings of the traitorous Rebellion known as the Varden have become a cancer that is crushing the life out of our once beautiful empire! Our Glorious King has fallen, and all hope is lost...No more! I have come with hope! I bring the chance for fighting back!" Naruto spoke emotionally and passionately. His words brought thought to even the most rebellious of those listening.

"Now, in order to fight back the large armies of the Varden, and those DEMONIC beasts known as Dragons, you will need the help of a god!" Naruto motioned his followers and watched as hundreds of the priests fell to their knees. Smiling Naruto continued,

"To many of you, these beings were gods! You were wrong, but not far off the mark! These powerful beings, are no more god than they are man! They are angels! Angels that bring to you the truth!" Naruto grew quite, and yet even men at the back of the assembly heard him as clear as day.

"The truth of my divinity." Many older priests cried out in outrage at the fool that dare claim to be above their gods, and even a few of the younger ones did as well. But all were silenced, as the Ra'zac came before them and kneeled down to the man speaking. At this...even the most skeptical couldn't help but to believe in a little of what the mysterious man had said.

Naruto smiled at his two most faithful servants, and pointed his arm out to the mountains of Helgrind to his left.

"Those mountains there are a mark upon this earth! They have symbolized the restraining of enlightenment and ascendence from your puny mortality! As well as those-" Naruto pointed towards a small hill that stood between Helgrind and the crowd, "men! They are members of the Varden that have sought it fit to keep you bound to their ways! Well no longer! God has come to bring you freedom! I have come to bless you with my power!" Naruto was not surprised to see that his speech had moved people into cheering, but he wasn't done yet.

"Now my people! Now I shall end both of these sins against me!" The people murmured excitedly, as the large wooden stage emptied of people, and their god faced the large mountain and soldiers.

Naruto started to walk down the steps of the stage, and with each step a red aura grew around him. Silence pervaded as the aura grew a tail, and by the time he stood on solid earth two more tails had joined the first. The air became heavy as three more tails grew behind him, and his body was completely hidden underneath the aura, now a blood-red. The people watched with fear and awe, and the Ra'zac were ecstatic. THIS was their Master's true form! THIS is what killed thousands of elves and even a few hundred dragons!

Everything was silent as the red monster fell onto his front legs. Small orbs came off of his body and gathered into a large orb in front of his mouth. The pressure in the air grew by exponential amounts as the orb was compressed and ingested. Nothing moved as an invisible force slammed onto the supernatural being, and created a crater in the blink of an eye.

The suspense grew as the deity appeared to swell and than...in one brief flash time froze. The roar of the energy being released deafened everyone attending, and the flash nearly blinded them. Their skin prickled painfully, as the heat from the energy burned their flesh. The concussive shock knocked many of them down onto their knees.

The beam of energy consumed the land in front of it, and greedily obliterated the hill with all the officers. It continued unsatisfied until it hit Helgrind. There was a flash of white and then a large explosion.

Naruto stood back up slowly, his aura completely vanished. His form was steaming as bits of his skin slowly regrew over exposed flesh. He turned back to the assembled citizens and watched apathetically as they got their first glimpse of the damage the beam had done... All was quite until the dust settled, but once it was there was a collective gasp...

Helgrind was a crater.

Raucous applause and ear-splitting cheering. Naruto only smiled.

The lone, young officer raced on horseback as if hell was on his heels. The chilling laugh of god ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean...Demon, Master?"<em> Arya mentally asked the dragons present. All present in the room felt unfathomable emotions fly through the mental link as Glaedr, Umaroth, and Valdr all appeared to talk amongst themselves. Eventually, the gruff voice of Valdr spoke up.

_"It was an ancient beast that appeared during the middle of the Dragon Wars between the elves and dragons. It felt no compassion, it only drew happiness through war and bloodshed. But that wasn't all, its massive power was far superior to even a single dragon!" _Eragon was in shock, not once had he even heard of such a creature from his time learning in Ellesmera! But...wouldn't the elves have some mention of such a beast? Looking over at Arya he noticed that she was just as confused as he was.

_"We... agreed that it was best that no-one remember such a threat, or how to unleash it. So we...stripped it and its prison's true meaning from our memory. But, that blast of energy, that foul and twisted energy, could only belong to one being. It has been unleashed. I know not how it escaped its prison... Or who would be brave enough to journey to the depths of Helgrind. But, most assuredly, we must quickly gather all available forces and fight!" _Sensing Nasuada's thoughts he continued before she could even express it with words, _"Believe me Lady, you WILL need all force that you can muster." _Nasuada's eyes went to Arya, and seeing her nod, spoke, "Very well..." She rose and beckoned to Eragon, "Take Saphira, and fly with all speed towards Dras-Leona. Governor Redbeard shall greet you and assist in everything that you need." Eragon nodded and dashed out of the room calling Saphira to meet him back in the courtyard.

"Arya, Orik, and Roran... Let us gather our forces and head towards Dras-Leona with as much speed as possible." The remaining leaders nodded their heads, and Alagaesia began its descent once more...into war.

Eragon sprinted into the courtyard and jumped onto the awaiting back of his dragon. Saphira's weight shifted to her back legs as she launched herself up into the air, flying faster than any horse could ever hope to travel.

* * *

><p>The Ra'zac led Naruto through a secret tunnel beneath the city of Dras-Leona, and brought him to a stone chamber. It was illuminated with dimly-lit lanterns that shone throughout the entire room. Naruto walked briskly into the sacred room, seen only by those "chosen" by Tosk. Surrounding the outer walls stood those higher-up in the cult's hierarchy. Judging from the amount of limbs that the members possessed, Naruto guessed that many of the cult's leaders had been slain in the assault by the Dragon Rider. But, that was no matter...<p>

The ranks would soon fill back up again.

Naruto came to the head of the chamber, standing in front of the tomb of Tosk himself. He turned, the Ra'zac on either side framing his image well in the dim light. Before him stood all the numerous members of the Order of Tosk, disgustingly warped and maimed though they were...as well as countless slaves. They were chained up in the back, not a single one able to even move.

Naruto's hand trailed over the tomb of Tosk his hand's path bringing it to the center of the tomb. Everyone silently observed their god as he raised the tomb's lid and reached inside. An eery crunch was heard, and then Naruto's hand came out gripping an ancient tome with a bony hand still attached. He raised the book above his head and gestured to all of the acolytes of Tosk.

"Tosk promised that those that could withstand would be blessed by The Old Ones. Those that had endured sin and heresy would be gifted with bodies above that of which they inhabit. The time has come. I have come! And now... a volunteer?" A hand shakily rose in the back, and a young priest came forward. He was missing two fingers on his left hand, and three toes on his right foot. He slowly stumbled his way to the front of the chamber, and hastily bowed his head and fell to his knees. Naruto smiled at the man, and helped him to stand.

"What is your name, my son?" The man hurried in his reply in order to not offend his deity.

"My n-name is Dweight Elthen, my lord. I have followed you since my birth."

"You were quick to volunteer my son. Do you even know what you accepted?" The young man's eyes hardened and his answer came with no hesitation.

"I'd do anything for my god."

The answer seemed to please Naruto for he nodded his head. As Dweight slowly looked up Naruto slammed a fist right through his abdomen. Blood flowed out of the hole and leaked from Dweight's mouth, and the young man's eyes shone with betrayal. The life slowly leaked from his eyes, and his passing was accentuated with the hushed whispers of trying to figure out what had upset their god.

"Bring forth a slave." Two priests nearest the bound humans quickly grabbed one and brought in front of the bleeding corpse of Dweight. Naruto casually wiped the blood of his hand, and ignored the pitiful looking slave in front of him. His hands blurred and a large seal array appeared with the slave in the middle of it. Though the slave's fear was evident in its gaze, Naruto spared not one glance, instead wiping some of the blood on the seal.

"This my friends, is how your god gifts his worshippers..." His hands formed one last hand-seal, and the seal-array came to life. The slave screamed in agony, using all of its available strength to push against its bonds. The priests were in awe of the grotesque display, and were stunned when Dweight's form materialized from paper above the slave's. Once it died down Dweight looked down to his hands, feet, and then to his stomach, and was in awe when he saw that everything was completely healed. He noticed that his flesh seemed to have grayed and that it had cracks, but he was in complete awe of what had happened to him. He turned to Naruto and burst into tears when he saw his Fatherly smile.

As Dweight fell down in front of Naruto all of the priests fell to their knees.

"Our brethren shall be reborn! My sons and daughters past will be gifted with a second life to blow away the heretics!" Seeing the greedy look in some of the cultist's eyes Naruto nearly growled, "But ONLY... to those deserving. Only those that do a great service to Me! Dweight here stepped forward, blindly throwing his faith to me. For that he was blessed. Only one more of you tonight will be given such an honor."

The priests turned their heads, searching for the one that they thought would get such an honor.

"Bring forth another one." The two priests brought forth a small girl, crying tears of fear at what her fate would become. Naruto bended down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do not cry little one, you die to bring a great future to our cause. You will be honored for your sacrifice." Naruto stood back up, and placed the bony hand attached on the Book of Tosk onto the seal-array.

"RISE! MY GREATEST DISCIPLE!" The young girls screams sounded clearly throughout the room. It warped and became heavier, and was soon replaced by the heavy breathing of a man. He rose, garbed in blood-red robes, and stood an impressive 6'4". He had shiny black hair that was cropped at the nape of his neck, and a neatly-trimmed goatee. His eyes were small and cunning, and his nose was small and hooked. He stood regally and his hands were thin and wiry like spiders.

He looked deep into the eyes of Naruto, but was distracted by the Ra'zac. The instant that he saw them, Tosk's eyes grew warm. Tosk quickly understood the situation when he saw his book in the hand of the blonde haired man.

"My liege...Have I been gifted for my modest work?" Naruto nodded his head at the show of subservience and spoke warmly to the man.

"Yes Tosk, you are now more useful to me here among the living... Now rise, and lead my subjects to greatness." Tosk rose and faced the assembled men and women.

"FOR THE OLD ONES!" Tosk yelled thrusting his arms out to the gathered magicians of his master.

"WE GIVE OUR SOULS!" Was the unanimous reply.

* * *

><p>'<em>Saphira... What do you think this "Diskvaker" looks like?' <em>The wind rushed past the Dragon Rider's face forcing him to squint his eyes in order to see. Saphira flew quickly to the southwest, flying closer to the ground than she normally would. Since the threat of being spotted and reported to the king was gone with his death, it mattered little that she flew within range of an archer... It wasn't like any sane archer would attempt to down a dragon anyways.

_'I do not know little one...but I have no doubt that it is warped and twisted. From my understanding its hate alone manifested into its physical form...' _Eragon blinked at this and looked at Saphira. _'Did I sense fear from you? Has it already unsettled you without even doing anything?' _Saphira snorted and small bouts of flame were expelled into the night sky.

_'Does it not frighten you? A beast so powerful that it took the dragon's place as top predator? A being that killed hundreds of dragons and thousands of elves... It seems almost impossible that we alone should be able to best it.' _Eragon grudgingly nodded his head, but thought up something that might give his partner some more hope.

_'Well the ancient dragons didn't know the name either did they?'_

_'I hope we won't need it either...' _The rest of the journey was spent in silence, the light of the moon bathing the lands in a gentle dim glow. The journey was not exactly a long one. It took only a couple of days for them to reach Dras-Leona. The days were uneventful and were a good rest for the two. Once they came within sight of Dras-Leona though they both tensed. Something was wrong, and before Eragon could think of it Saphira realized what was missing.

'_Eragon! Helgrind is gone!' _Eragon's eyes widened as he realized that a crater now replaced the foreboding mountains. Eragon narrowed his eyes and tensed in his seat.

'_Something is wrong Saphira...Something is very, VERY wrong... Lets talk to Redbeard.' _ Saphira circled down, aiming towards the outskirts of the town.

Three pairs of eyes watched them from the shadows of the Citadel ruins. They vanished slowly back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Nasuada sat on her throne directing officials to raise her army when the chamber doors were thrown open. A young officer wearily made his way to the throne, clearly exhausted and dehydrated. Before anyone could speak, he ran up to Nasuada and grabbed her shoulders.<p>

"H-he took it over... He told me to tell y-you... the d-demon is in Dras-Leona!"

Nasuada's eyes flew wide open in shock and one thought flew through her mind,

'_Eragon!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to make one thing expressively clear. This Naruto has been through a century long war, unwilling by the way, and then through the entire Rider Era. Throughout that time he boiled in anger and hate, and grew cold. Somewhat evil. Also, he has all of Kyuubi's memories. Including its past Jinchuuriki's. AKA through Mito he saw Tobirama talk about Edo Tensei. Yep, an expressive, somewhat random, and "unrealistic" excuse-but hey. Maybe in a different universe the same thing happened without it. Sadly, he knows it in this one. *Shrugs* <strong>

**P.S. To those that accepted it. Way to go! :D**


End file.
